


scaredy cat

by boxofroses



Series: seventeen birthday fics 2020 [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Some Humor, horror movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25767442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxofroses/pseuds/boxofroses
Summary: It had been Wonwoo’s grand idea—testing out who out of the thirteen of them had the balls to sit through what he claims as the most horrific and terrifying horror movie in horror movie history.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Series: seventeen birthday fics 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869883
Comments: 12
Kudos: 109





	scaredy cat

**Author's Note:**

> a short, quick fic to celebrate our precious leader's birthday. so, happy birthday scoups! ♡
> 
> this is also my first time writing juncheol, it was pretty fun exploring their relationship. i came across this prompt while i was mucking around on prompt generator and it somehow fit them so perfectly. the prompt was:
> 
> "junhui and seuncheol unable to sleep after watching a horror movie, but neither will admit that the movie scared them."
> 
> and i knew i had to write it immeditely.
> 
> anyways, comments and kudos are always appreciated!

Usually, horror movies wouldn’t freak Junhui out this much.

It had been Wonwoo’s grand idea—testing out who out of the thirteen of them had the balls to sit through what he claims as _the_ most horrific and terrifying horror movie in horror movie history. He didn’t miss the gleeful look painted on the younger’s face when a vast majority of the group protested. He put the movie on anyway, despite the disagreements, like the person he is.

Junhui liked to believe that he had a high tolerance towards horror movies or scary things in general. _Life is scarier_ , he had once said to Chan when he asked if Junhui was scared of ghosts or not. The younger had confided in him after waking up abruptly in the middle of the night from a nightmare and immediately clicked his tongue upon hearing Junhui’s sudden words of wisdom.

He spent the better half of the movie having Mingyu and Minghao hide their faces in his arms, trapped between the two. He takes turns patting their heads and telling them it’s alright, it’s not that scary. But Seungkwan and Seokmin’s screams told them otherwise.

They all end up huddling together, sans Wonwoo who was cackling his ass off on one of the armchairs watching the twelve of them cower in fear, watching the movie through the cracks of their fingers.

The thing is with horror movies, the more it had a less likely chance of happening to him in real life, the better. So Wonwoo’s idea of a hyper-realistic horror movie that took place in an apartment just like where they live, was a terrible idea.

It starts when he closes his eyes to wash his face, suddenly the image of the ghost that haunted the movie appearing before his eyes and he freaks out, opening it again quickly.

“You’re such a scaredy cat,” he hears Jeonghan tease Seungcheol as they both enter the bathroom. Junhui scoots over a little to give the two hyungs space in front of the sink.

“I told you, I wasn’t scared!” Seungcheol defends himself, smacking Jeonghan’s arm but the younger of the two only snickers in return. “Right Jun-ah? It wasn’t scary right?” Seungcheol suddenly turns to him.

Junhui, who still had soap suds all over his face, shakes his head and lies. For his own dignity’s sake too. “No, it wasn’t that scary.”

“See,” Seungcheol says again. “ _You_ were scared. You clung onto my arm for dear life.”

“But Junnie isn’t scared of anything,” Jeonghan argues back, pushing his hair out of his face. “Just admit it, if you had watched that by yourself, you would’ve pissed yourself already.”

“Would not!”

“Would too!”

They bicker like that until Joshua comes in and tells them both to hurry the hell up because other people want to use the bathroom too. That was Junhui’s cue to leave before Jeonghan and Seungcheol drag him into their argument even more.

\--

3AM and Junhui finds himself still wide awake with his bedroom lights still turned on. He should’ve accepted Minghao’s offer to have a massive sleepover at Mingyu and Wonwoo’s room.

His unit was empty. Hansol and Chan had stayed back, opting to stay with Seungkwan in his room and were too tired to walk back up anyway. Jihoon was with Soonyoung, most likely _not_ sleeping. So it left Junhui all alone at their tenth-floor dorm unit. Restless.

He originally went back because he wanted some time alone to video call with his family, apparently, Fengjun landed a small role in a movie. Junhui prayed it wasn’t a horror movie. He’s had enough of that for now.

He braves himself, slipping on his indoor slippers and exits his room. The living room was thankfully dimly lit, he would’ve freaked out even more if it had been completely dark. The haunting scene of the ghost popping out behind him suddenly sent chills down his spine. He reaches the door before yelping a little when he hears the sound of the fridge’s icemaker turn on.

In record speed, Junhui sprinted down the flight of stairs down to the sixth-floor dorm unit. Usually, the sight of their corridor and stairwell in the dead of the night didn’t creep him out, probably had been too tired from practice or schedules to be scared anyway. But this time, he did a mad dash down as if he was being chased.

He quickly punches in the dorm passcode and gets in.

There’s a loud scream that greets him as he rushes inside the dorm unit and out of surprise, Junhui also screams back, backing himself up against the wall as he clutches his chest and the figure that had been screaming also falls to the floor.

“ _Fuck!_ Junhui you scared the shit out of me!” Seungcheol exclaims, clutching his chest and breathing hard. “Holy shit.” Feeling his knees go weak.

Junhui, who manages to recompose himself quicker, scrambles forward to help Seungcheol get up. “Are you okay hyung? Why are you still awake? I’m sorry for scaring you.”

“I was getting a glass of water,” the older replies, running his hands through his hair and groans in frustration. “Then I heard someone rattle the door open and I just, God, I’m sorry too Jun-ah.”

“It’s fine,” Junhui mutters, eyes darting all over the place. He felt like he had to explain to Seungcheol on why he was trying to break into the sixth-floor unit at 3AM. “Um, I’m here to uh, join in on the sleepover. With Mingyu and the others.”

“O-oh, the sleepover, right,” Seungcheol also mutters, avoiding eye contact with Junhui. “I think there’s no room left in there. I mean, cause Seokmin also joined in.”

“Oh, okay,” replies Junhui.

It’s silent between the two for a while, Seungcheol still not looking at Junhui’s eyes as he continues to sip his water. And Junhui didn’t want to admit to Seungcheol that he was too scared to sleep by himself upstairs—especially after telling him earlier that he didn’t find the movie scary.

Seungcheol suddenly clears his throat, breaking their silence.

“D-do you maybe want to sleep with me in my room?” the leader offers, placing the now empty glass of water onto the kitchen counter. “I’m sure we’ll both fit if you don’t mind—”

“S-sure!” Junhui replies, trying not to sound too hasty in accepting Seungcheol’s offer. It wasn’t like he’s never shared a bed with the leader before. It’s just that it’s been a while since he did and Seungcheol wasn’t usually one of the members that Junhui would room with even on their overseas schedules. He didn’t want to impose. “Are you sure it’s okay, hyung?”

“Of course, it’s fine Jun-ah,” suddenly Seungcheol’s tone and smile was warm, reaching out to grab onto the sleeve of Junhui’s hoodie. “Come on.” And guides them both to his room.

Junhui is nestled between the wall and Seungcheol’s body, blankets pulled all the way up to his chin.

“Is it okay for me to turn off the lights now?” Seungcheol asks him and Junhui nods.

Seungcheol also nestles more on the bed, cuddling up against Junhui who was doing nothing but stare at the leader’s face.

“Is there something on my face, Jun-ah? You’ve been staring at me for quite some time now,” he asks, turning to face Junhui.

Junhui feels a blush emerge on his cheeks as he and Seungcheol make eye contact. There’s something pretty about the way Seungcheol’s long lashes flutter against his pearly skin, deep set eyes locking into Junhui’s own.

“No,” he squeaks. “It’s just been a while since I’ve shared a bed with you, hyung.”

“Is that so?” Seungcheol muses, inching closer to Junhui. Junhui’s heart beats even quicker, feeling their nose brush against each other. “I promise next time we’re overseas I’ll be your roommate.” He mumbles and closes his eyes.

Junhui also closes his eyes, feeling relief because his eyes were stinging from how tired he was and there’s a comfort knowing that Seungcheol was right there beside him.

“So tell me why did you wander down here at 3AM my pretty Junnie?” Seungcheol asks again. “Too scared to sleep upstairs on your own?”

Junhui laughs it off. Seungcheol was right but it doesn’t mean he should know that he’s right.

“As if,” he scoffs, tucking himself under the blanket even more. “I just felt a little lonely, that’s all. _You’re_ the one who’s scared hyung, inviting me to sleep with you and all.”

“Since when did you learn to talk back to me?” Seungcheol pouts at Junhui’s remark, poking a finger at Junhui’s cheek. “Yoon Jeonghan is teaching you bad things isn’t he?”

Junhui only sticks out his tongue and it earns him a sudden suffocating hug by the leader and he squeals as he tries to pry out of Seungcheol’s hold.

He doesn’t remember when or what time he drifts off, but he knows that he had fallen asleep with an arm draped over Seungcheol’s chest, head placed on the leader’s chest as he listens to the soft beating of Seungcheol’s heart and lulls off to sleep. Seungcheol’s hand had been threading through his hair and that had added to his drowsiness.

They wake up the next morning with a picture of them cuddling plastered all over the group chat by Jeonghan with the captions written in bold.

Two scaredy cats huddling together.

**Author's Note:**

> once again, happy birthday our dear seungcheollie~
> 
> find me on twitter @wonhuiful!


End file.
